Happy Tree Feet
Happy Tree Feet is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Munchkin Featuring * Squishy * Waddles * Spot * Kingly Appearances * Capture * Eejit * Generic Tree Friends Plot Squishy sits in front of her TV with a bored expression. Munchkin comes by with a bowl of cereal, spilling some milk and nearly slipping. Trying to stay on his feet, he develops a new dance move and shows it to Squishy. She is only discomforted by this and puts Munchkin outside for fresh air. Munchkin looks for someone to show his new talent to. Waddles is seen fixing a bike, when Munchkin gains his attention. Waddles is actually impressed by what Munchkin can do, in fact, he wants everyone to see it. He takes Munchkin to a poster on a wall, informing about a talent show, and enters him into it. Spot happens to have heard the conversation from a nearby cafe, where he is dissatisfied with his lunch and comes up with a scheme to eat penguin meat. That night, crowds gather in the theater to witness the talent show, including Capture so he could snap photos. Only Squishy didn't show up and is instead watching the event from television. Kingly perches on a balcony as Munchkin hops on stage. He has stage fright until Waddles encourages him to go on. Munchkin starts performing his dance. Kingly bursts into laughter because he finds it ridiculous. Much of the crowd does the same. Munchkin covers his face in shame, unable to notice a hole being sawed underneath him. Waddles figures Spot is up to no good and decides to do something to save Munchkin. He drops a stagelight, which Munchkin avoids, and it hits Spot. The saw has gone through Spot's chest, so he pulls it out and a fountain of blood spews from the hole in the floor. The crowd becomes amused, restoring Munchkin's confidence. Spot disguises himself and discreetly places several bear traps on the floor. Waddles puts a banana peel in his path, leading him to slip and step into each of the traps. Eejit cheers on the background dancer. After bandaging his feet, Spot attempts to drop a sandbag on Munchkin, but Waddles ties his hands to the rope. This sends Spot into the air until the pulley shreds his hands off. Blood rains down and enhances Munchkin's performance even more. Spot moves on to his ultimate plan and attempts to blow up Munchkin. He detonates a bomb, too late to realize that Waddles strapped a bomb to his back and connected the wires to it. The explosion sets off just as Munchkin makes his grand finale. The crowd applauses until they are reduced to bone by the impact of the bomb. Even Squishy is left cheering on back at home. Having miraculously survived, Munchkin asks Waddles how he did. Waddles reveals to him the front page news, which says it 'went out with a bang'. Deaths # Spot is blown to bits. # Everyone in the theater, apart from Waddles and Munchkin, is shredded to the bone. Trivia * The episode and the game it's based upon are a reference to the film Happy Feet. The title is a conglomeration between Happy Feet and Happy Tree Friends. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 66 Episodes